


Clandestine Affairs

by raplinee



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kim Wonpil, Folklore, Friends With Benefits, M/M, P.S. I need a beta writer, Smut, This is my first time writing smut so it might not be that good sorry, illicit affairs, loosely based on a Taylor swift song, top sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raplinee/pseuds/raplinee
Summary: Wonpil and Sungjin are friends with benefits, but Sungjin might have a girlfriend, and Wonpil might be in love with him.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Clandestine Affairs

When Wonpil first met Sungjin, he didn't mind how Sungjin was a little reckless. Instead, he enjoyed the thrill of being with him. He liked their clandestine meetings in hotel rooms and parking lots during ungodly hours. But what felt like a good thing become something of a burden. Their intimate moments with each other felt like temporary bliss and a mixture of enthusiastic highs and lows, and it wasn't at all what Wonpil wanted.

As they lay in bed after an intense night of making love, while both gasping for their breaths, Wonpil wonders if he'll ever be able to stop, and if he doesn't, then what will happen when Sungjin finds someone else or realizes he wants to end whatever it is they're doing. If it ever came to the point when Sungjin needs to stop, he'll accept it. However, it won't stop him from feeling hurt and being madly in love with Sungjin, and neither will it stop him from wanting more.

"What time is it?" Sungjin asks in between gasps.

"It's two in the morning," Wonpil replies, still heaving.

They lay in silence, hearing the other climax, with their sweaty bodies on top of each other. Once they've calmed down, Sungjin kisses his neck, and after a few moments, Wonpil's hands are inside of Sungjin's hair. He continues to trail kisses down Wonpil's neck, reaching up to his chin. Every time Sunjin's lips touch his skin. He closes his eyes while he melts into the warmth of his lips. They spend the entire night entangled in each other's arms, and Wonpil wonders if Sungjin can hear his heart beating out of his chest or if he can feel Wonpil’s tight grip on his torso.

The first time they meet outside is through pure coincidence. In the parking lot of a grocery store, while walking towards his car, Sungjin spots Wonpil carrying way too many bags.

"You need a ride?" Sungjin asks.

There's a subtle hesitation before Wonpil nods because he knows his temptations will try to make him stay for the night. They're unloading the items in the backseat of the car, and when the last bag is under, Sungjin pulls Wonpil inside and closes the door. He climbs on top of him and crushes his lips against Wonpil's. The kiss was hungry and full of their tongues going all over the place. They unbuckled each other's pants without breaking off their kiss, and the contact of their bulges elicits a soft moan out of Wonpil. Sungjin puts on the condom, and he's inside of him. Every thrust from Sungjin elicited a different type of moan from him. The deeper he goes, the more electrifying they felt. Every moment Sungjin was inside of Wonpil, there was passion, intensity, and electricity jolting inside of Wonpil and consuming him. When both finally release, they lie on top of each other like they always do, exhausted and flushed from their intoxicating climax. They lie on the backseat of Wonpil’s car, hearing each other’s heavy breathing.

They spend nights and evenings in cars and hotel rooms while hiding from the real world. Wonpil tells himself that this is just for a little while, that once they grow apart. It will stop. But no matter how many times he tells himself, it never really ends. They continue to meet in hidden places at godforsaken hours, and it is driving him crazy. He doesn’t know if he’s even in love with Sungjin anymore or if he’s chasing the high that comes with being in a secret relationship.

Amid their rendezvous, they finally meet in public, at a bar with their mutual friends. They’re all drunk except for him and Sungjin. Their friends talk about nothing and everything, and they all laugh loudly at things that aren’t even funny. Brian, Jae, and Dowoon throw out old references and cringy dialogue from their favorite movies and make dick jokes that sound too mature for a teenager to make and too young for an adult to say, and maybe that’s why they’re age range is commonly referred to as ‘young-adult,’ instead of just an adult.

“God, you’re a real piece of work, you know that?” Brian tells Jaehyung after he makes the most immature fart joke ever heard in a room full of twenty-five-year olds.

“Oh, _I know,_ I’m a goddamn masterpiece – but it’s nice to hear you say it _,_ ” Jaehyung retorts.

“Are you two done flirting?” Sungjin rolls his eyes.

“Flirting? Me and him? Sorry, I’m not interested in a person who still pretends they’re a Jedi when they walk through an automatic sliding door,” Brian chuckles.

“I’ve only done that once and I was very drunk!” Jaehyung retorts.

“No, actually I think I’ve seen you-” Wonpil tries to interfere.

“Oh, Shut up! I’m leaving,” Jaehyung exclaims, getting up from his seat

Before any of them can protest he’s already out of the bar.

“Are you going to get him?” Sungjin asks, in a serious tone.

Brian looks up at him, “what-no, I -fine.”

The trio watches Brian following Jae out of the bar.

A moment later, Dowoon leans down to Wonpil’s ear, “Do you think they’re fucking outside?”

“What?” Wonpil asks in confusion.

“You know this type of banter, usually ends in love.”

Wonpil looks at him seriously, his wheels turning in thoughts.

“Look, I need to use the bathroom,” Dowoon tells him, before leaving him alone with Sungjin.

“Why-why don’t we banter like them?” Wonpil looks at him nervously, breaking their comfortable silence.

“What?” Sunjin asks, confusion written all over his face. “I said,” Wonpil tries speaking but is cut off.

“No, I heard you. Look kid, Brian and Jae have a ‘special’ relationship. I don’t like doing too much talking and I’d rather have our mouths do something useful than exchanging cringe banter like those two,” Sungjin explains, a tiny smirk on his lips.

“Right,” Wonpil chuckles bitterly, swallowing his drink down. 

As months pass by, Wonpil sees no progress in their relationship, if he would even call it one. But for him, it’s too late to leave now, and it’ll just raise too many questions if he tries to end it, so it goes on as it usually does. The only difference is now Wonpil’s addicted to Sungjin like addicts are to drugs. So, they go on doing what they were doing except meeting once a week turns into three times, and eager kisses turn into deeper ones. Like this, it was easier for Wonpil to pretend he had Sungjin’s love and affection all to himself, and it was much simpler to believe that Sungjin loved him back.

Wonpil realized that everything leading up to this moment was the calm before the storm. It was as if his world was crashing down, and it was finally time to face what he had already known was bound to happen. Sungjin had found someone else. He saw them in the streets of LA, holding hands as real couples do. His mouth suddenly feels dry. While his throat felt like it was being entangled by a thorny branch, and it was crazy how he could still hear his heart beating even after it was shattered into a million pieces. He left the area as soon as he realized he was staring, and there was a thought running on his mind now, _He isn’t the only one feeling Sungjin’s kisses anymore, or the only one who knew how warm his skin felt at night._ He didn’t run. Instead, he walked as fast as he could, so he wouldn’t be noticed _._

He came home and took a shower, washing away every memory of how Sungjin felt inside of him. As the water pours down and drips into him, his mind fades into dullness, and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calms Wonpil down and takes his mind off of everything. His mind is swirling, and he feels like he’s in an everlasting waterfall. He takes in the smell of the aromatic strawberry body wash as he rinses himself, cleansing him of every touch he ever felt from Sungjin. Once he steps out of the shower, he feels exhausted and even contemplates sleeping naked. He eventually changes into some clean clothes. As he lies in bed, he remembers Sungjin’s words, “kid,” he mouths to himself, the simple one-syllable word that made him want to pull his hair out in agony. He knew he couldn’t keep playing this game, but what’s going to stop him, a few words he’s heard before? No. A spontaneous appearance of another lover? Maybe. He turns to his side while getting exhausted by his train of thoughts. He should’ve taken Sungjin’s words for what they were, a dwindling mercurial high. But Sungjin’s words were drugs that he couldn’t stop himself from consuming too much. Wonpil feels a warm tear escape the side of his eye, and he closes eyes for the last time before falling into a deep sleep.

He’s staring into those big brown eyes once again, and he’s falling in too deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear a word Sungjin is saying.

“Wonpil?” He calls out softly while blinking ever so innocently.

He’s pulled away from his world of almond eyes and the sweet sensation of skin on skin.

“Yes?” His response comes off as a question, which makes him mentally curse himself out.

Sungjin clears his throat. There’s an awkward tension in the air, and it doesn’t help that they were at the café that their friends worked at. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Dowoon observing them amusingly because everyone had this idea of him and Sungjin being acquaintances rather than actual friends. Wonpil could see Dowoon’s raised eyebrow from behind the counter. He avoids every glance thrown at him by Dowoon, he’ll make up some lie about this later, he thinks to himself.

“Do you want anything to eat?” It was the first time during their encounter that he heard what Sungjin was saying. Wonpil hums in reply, with his lips forming a straight line.

Now, it's been twenty minutes since they arrived at the café, and neither of them had mentioned about last night. Wonpil thought it was amazing how they both were avoiding confrontation, but the one thing he’s learned in the past few days is that nothing good lasts forever.

Once their drinks arrive, Sungjin takes a deep breath, “I’ve wanted to tell you this, about her, I mean, but I just didn’t find the right moment.”

There are no words exchanged after that, and Wonpil contemplates what to say as he mixes his iced tea with his straw. He looks up at him with his grip still on the straw, and he wants to yell, “ _look at me, look at this idiotic fool you’ve made me look at how you’ve ruined every part of me by showing me all of these new colors and emotions I’ve never felt in my twenty-four years of living._ ” 

“So, she’s your girlfriend or…”

“It’s an on-again-off-again thing, but yeah, she’s my girlfriend right now.” At that moment, Wonpil wants to scream at him. _He’s supposed_ to be the only one kissing and feeling and touching him. _He’s supposed_ to be the only one that knows how warm Sungjin’s skin feels at night, and how deep his voice sounds in the morning, or that he likes his hair to be played with as he falls asleep.

“Is this why you wanted no one to know about what we were doing?” He didn’t look up at him. Instead, he was staring at Sungjin’s white polo shirt.

“No, I mean- none of the others know about her. I didn’t want it to be awkward between our friends,” Sungjin explains.

There’s a moment of silence between them, and Wonpil wants to say, _“I’m in love with you. I like hanging out with you, and I want to be the one walking with you while we hold hands. Why can’t it be me?”_

He doesn’t say anything in fear of letting it all out. He feels his emotions build up around his throat, and he’s scared to let it all out, so he swallows down his saliva while getting a subtle taste of his lemony drink. It’s at that moment when Wonpil realizes how awful the taste of lemonade iced tea truly is without its sugary flavor. All that’s left is a bitterness that lingers in your mouth until it’s washed down with something else.

“Do you love her?” Wonpil asks abruptly, doesn’t even think about the question before asking it. Sungjin looks up, and Wonpil contemplates how the light reflected in his eyes resemble stars in a night sky.

“Yea.” He can’t hear anything but white noise, and the voices of the people in the café sound less clear than before.

The three sips of iced tea he swallowed pushed up to his esophagus, and he felt nauseated by the taste of his drink and the smell of the café, that mixed with the scent of Sungjin’s woody and alcoholic cologne, and the fresh coffee beans that the barista was grinding. He tried to compose himself, so he won’t get agitated and start screaming in public. Sungjin’s eyes followed his lips as he chewed the dry skin off them, making Wonpil contemplate about sprinting out of the door.

“Wonpil?” Wonpil hums in response while trying to process the situation in his head.

“We’re still friends, right?” Wonpil hums again, hearing the words he said but not fully processing them. Sungjin leans forward, his arms resting on the table,

“and we’re still meeting at the hotel down on eighth street tonight, right?” Wonpil, who was fidgeting the tissue paper back and forth, stops his actions once he’s processed Sungjin’s words.

The logical side of Wonpil’s brain was telling him, _this is your chance to leave before he finds out you’re in love with him, or you’ll ruin your friendship forever, w_ hile the lovesick side of Wonpil’s heart was telling him that _you idiot! He’s waiting for you with his arms wide open and asking you to feel his warmth, letting you engulf in the euphoria that comes with him being inside of you and him caressing you._ He listened to his heart that night.

They fall into their natural rhythm, Sungjin on top of Wonpil, with their tongues entwined in a sloppy kiss. Wonpil could feel his breathing change with every thrust, and just as he thought he could breathe a bit better, Sungjin pulls his face in his hands and kisses his breath away. Both of Sungjin’s hands caress his cheeks, as his rhythm remains the same. They pull back from the kiss, and Sungjin leans down while resting his face inside his neck. He left every part of him untouched that night. Wonpil wonders if Sungjin touches his girlfriend the same way he touches him. He concludes that he doesn’t, for he wouldn’t be here being touched by him like this if Sungjin did the same with his girlfriend. He arches his back as Sungjin pounds into him, and he lets a scream out and digs his nails into Sungjin’s back. Sungjin slows down and kisses his lips. They lie next to each other panting, and once Wonpil has caught his breath amid his euphoria, he whisper-yells, “I’m in love with you.”

Wonpil wakes up with a dent in the bed and no cuddles from the night before. He checks out of the hotel room, and he feels exhausted even after having slept for eight hours. Even as exhausted as he was there was still a pile of guilt eating him inside because he knows what he’s done. He’s slept with his friend, even after knowing that he’s taken.

As he walks out of the hotel room, he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket.

 _“Meet me in the café at eleven?”_ The text read.

There were thirty minutes left till eleven, so he decided to accept Dowoon’s offer of meeting at the café, mostly because he really could use some expresso shots after what happened last night.

With hours passed after his confession, Wonpil ponders about love and concludes that it is quite like a narcotic. In the beginning, it brings the euphoria of complete surrender. The next day, you want more. You’re not addicted yet, but you like the sensation, and you think you can still control things. You think about the person you love for two minutes and forget them for three hours. But then you get used to that person, and you begin to be completely dependent on them.

Dowoon sits right in front of him, he’s still wearing his uniform. They sit next to the coffee machines, and the pungent smell of the drink travels through Wonpil’s nose, making him gag mentally from the memory of his last visit.

“So, what’s the occasion?” Wonpil takes a sip of his black coffee.

Dowoon breathes a heavy sigh, “I thought we were going to hang out this summer like the old times, but you’ve been so distant these past few weeks.”

In the back of Wonpil’s mind, he knew he had been neglecting his friends and family for some while now, but it wasn’t until now that he realizes how it was potentially hurting his relationships. Out of all of his friends, Dowoon knew him the longest, their friendship dated back to middle school. They met through their mothers, being the only Koreans in school helped them connect. Thus, making them inseparable after their first meeting. Dowoon was always at Wonpil’s house after school for hours, and sometimes they would go to the pond next to Wonpil’s house or ride their bikes to the nearest seven-eleven. Being this close meant Dowoon knew everything about him and vice-versa, but after Dowoon decided he wanted to leave his hometown to start college in another city, their friendship became less personal, however, remained steadfast through their constant communication via texting or social media. It didn’t mean that they weren’t sharing about what was going on in their lives, but rather it was the minor details about how they were doing amongst other things that they usually conversed about. Coming to think of it, Wonpil never really asked how Dowoon was doing, not in terms of his academic life or his financial situation, but rather if he was struggling emotionally. But how was Wonpil going to help someone, when his own life was falling apart? He looks up at Dowoon and takes a deep breath.

“How are you?” Dowoon’s voice is genuine and honest.

There’s a moment of silence and Wonpil looks at his eyes and remembers how they would crinkle when Dowoon laughed too hard, or how they would light up when Dowoon talked about something he loved. Those same eyes were looking at him with a new emotion, a glimpse of worry, and empathy in them. Wonpil’s emotions get caught up in his throat, and he’s trying hard to keep his tears from falling.

He breathes out a shaky sigh, “I-I messed up,” he reveals. 

Wonpil’s bloodshot eyes stare at Dowoon’s soft ones.

Dowoon doesn’t say anything, he didn’t need to, his eyes were already saying a million comforting words as he waited for Wonpil to continue, and they sit in silence as Wonpil exhales a shaky breath, his eyes never leaving Dowoon’s, “I’ve been sleeping with Sungjin.”

His confession didn’t feel like a weight being lifted off his shoulders, rather the words felt uncomfortable around his tongue. For a moment he regrets his confession and feels stupid for even contemplating telling Dowoon, but with the events of last night mixed with the guilt he felt knowing Sungjin had a girlfriend, he just couldn’t keep it in. The pure shock was displayed on Dowoon’s face, he opened his mouth to speak and even moved his tongue a little, but no words were coming out. The silence is deafening and it’s killing Wonpil inside. He didn’t want to lose his best friend, not right now when he needed him the most.

“Why?” Dowoon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“I,” Wonpil tries to explain while getting overwhelmed by Dowoon’s reaction.

“He has a girlfriend,” Dowoon states. Wonpil looks back at him, mouth agape, once he realizes that Sungjin lied to him, but he doesn’t push the matter further.

“It’s an on-again, off-again thing,” Wonpil explains, even though he knows it was not true.

“Is that what he told you?” “Dowoon,” he pleads.

“So, are you his paramour now? _His lover_?” Dowoon folds his arms and his tone is demeaning. Dowoon’s soft eyes are now filled with fury, making Wonpil shudder.

“I love him,” Wonpil whispers his confession with downcast eyes.

“What about him? His feelings? His girlfriend’s feelings? For fucks sake, you helped him cheat on his girlfriend.”

Wonpil’s bloodshot eyes look into Dowoon’s, he inhales a sharp breath from his mouth, “I didn’t know he had a girlfriend!” Wonpil exclaims and his tears burst out like water in a dam.

“So, what’s going to happen now?”

“I don’t know,” Wonpil slumps his shoulders.

Jae’s apartment echoed the voices of their munching. The trio sat in the blonde’s living room as they played a game of cards, while eating the greasiest food they could find in the nearest convenience store. Most of the _UNO_ cards are stained with grease because none of them cared enough to wash their hands before playing. It was silent suddenly, with Jae only having one card remaining and Brian having two cards. It was Jae’s turn, and the last card placed had been a yellow number two. Jae was smirking at the duo, and they both knew he won.

“UNO!” Jae shouted with joy as he stood up and threw his last card on the pile.

Jae opened the last bottle of soju and handed it to Wonpil, they decided to take a break from card games to drink. They drink in silence and all the thoughts Wonpil had in the first few months when they started sleeping with each other jogs his memory. He told himself he would stop sleeping with Sungjin when he finds someone else, but he didn’t, instead he slept with him knowing he had a girlfriend. But the most pathetic part was that he foolishly fell for Sungjin while being well aware that he would never feel the same way as Wonpil. He gets drunk on those thoughts and memories of him and Sungjin having sex and playing video games in his bedroom. He did things with Sungjin that he did with most of his friends, except Sungjin didn’t feel like a friend. Wonpil chuckles to himself and swipes his tongue around his teeth, getting another taste of the sweet drink.

“What are you laughing about?” Jae smiles.

“I just think it’s funny how you two became friends, started liking each other, and are now dating,” Wonpil replies.

“We’ve been on _two dates_ , come on now,” Brian tells him.

“Right, we’ve only been on _two dates_ , but we’re still dating right?” Jae squints at Brain, while he waits for his conformation. Brian scoffs and rolls his eyes in reply.

Wonpil doesn’t say anything but he was thinking about how unfair life was, and how everyone in his life always seemed to fall in love so perfectly. His parents were together for years before they got married, and even his siblings had a more stable love life than him. He wondered if he was even capable of having that type of love in his life, he thought maybe he didn’t deserve it. It seemed like he must have done something really bad in his past life, for him to be cursed with falling in love with someone he can never have.

“I still think it’s pretty funny, because those things seem to only happen in movies and books,” Wonpil explains.

“You need to go out more,” Jae teases.

“Oh, shut up!” Wonpil retorts.

In seconds the trio falls into laughter and comfortable talk, and Wonpil contemplates whether he should tell them about him and Sungjin.

They sit in comfortable silence with the television playing in the background. Wonpil looks up to see the two of them immersed in their phones. He clears his throat, but it fails to catch the attention of his friends, so he does it again. Brian looks up this time but Wonpil doesn’t know how to start the conversation, and he’s scared of how they’ll react. He knows his relationship with Dowoon is already hindered after his confession, so he’s trying to be careful this time.

“I,” he pauses for moment, then continues “I like someone.”

Now Jae is facing Wonpil as well.

“Who is it?” They both question at the same time. His level of confidence was through the roof, it was as if he switched bodies someone else.

“It’s Sungjin,” he finally reveals. There’s silence and they both face each other before bursting into laughter.

“Stop laughing! I’m not joking.”

“Sungjin? Like ‘Bob the builder’ Sungjin?” Jae asks in between laughs.

“Don’t call him that!” Wonpil exclaims.

“Sorry, the resemblance is just amusing,” Jae explains, holding in his laughter.

“I hate to break it to you, but Sungjin’s already taken,” Brian says.

 _So, everyone knew he had a girlfriend but me?_ Wonpil thinks to himself.

“You’re too late in telling me that because I’ve already slept with him,” Wonpil reveals casually.

The duo bursts in laughter once again, “Wonpil, you’re a virgin,” Jae states.

“Well, not anymore,” Wonpil retorts. His eyes were glossy, and it was enough to convince them that he wasn't joking.

“Tell us from the beginning what happened,” Brain says.

So, Wonpil tells them how it all started during the beginning of summer, how he fell for Sungjin, and when he found out about his “girlfriend” and his confession, which was three days ago.

“You have to get over him, and it won’t be easy, but it’ll save you from a whole lot of drama and heartbreak, trust me,” Brian told him, like he had been in this situation before.

“Don’t worry too much about it because we’re here to help you now,” Jae assures him. 

In hindsight, Wonpil knew how their relationship was going to end, but it didn’t occur to him that it could end so soon. For Wonpil separating himself from Sungjin was a type of suffering he never knew existed. It was a sacrifice that required selflessness. It was a silent cry for the loss of his love, the very which that was never requited. With things going back to normal, which meant that both Sungjin and Wonpil were choosing to ignore Wonpil’s confession, the group of friends were back to their shenanigans, which included late-night drinking and lazing around each other’s houses. However, even with everything becoming normal once again, nobody could deny that things had changed. It was now clear than ever how perfectly Jae and Brian fit together with each other, like pieces of a puzzle that create a picture of a tranquil and beautiful landscape. It was also now more than ever apparent about how jealous Wonpil was of his friends’ relationship. They sat on the balcony of Jae’s apartment, with the couple cuddled in one sofa chair that was too tiny for them both to sit. It was hard for Wonpil not to throw glances at them, and with every glance he cast there were thoughts of what could’ve been if Sungjin harbored the same feelings for Wonpil as he did.

“Wonpil?” Dowoon called out.

Wonpil hummed in response while breaking away from his thoughts.

“You were,” Dowoon tries to explain why he called for him, but Sungjin interrupts him, “You were staring.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to,” Wonpil flushes in embarrassment.

“I’m going to get a drink. Does anybody want anything?” Wonpil offers awkwardly.

“Not us,” Jae replies while breaking away from his and Brian’s impromptu make-out session.

“I’m fine,” Dowoon replies after. Wonpil leaves to go inside without hearing a reply from Sungjin, which was partly intentional and partly not.

Wonpil was placing the ice cubes in his glass when he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned to see who the person was, yelping in surprise when he saw it was Sungjin.

“You scared me!”

“Sorry about that,” Sungjin apologizes. “

I wanted to tell you something, but I couldn’t find the right time,” Sungjin looks at him.

His words cause Wonpil’s heart to beat quicker than usual. He tries to compose himself and mutters, “what is it?”

A silence follows after that, and a million thoughts run into Wonpil’s mind telling him that Sungjin hates him or that he feels awkward that his ‘friends with benefits’ is in love with him.

“I’m moving to New York,” he finally reveals.

“ _Oh,_ ” Wonpil replies. He didn’t see that coming. He wonders if it’ll be easier to get over Sungjin now that he’s moving.

“I wanted to tell you first,” Sungjin starts to explain, irony dripping off his words, but Wonpil doesn't care for his explanation.

“When?”

“Next month.” A silence passes by, and Wonpil doesn’t know what to say.

“Are we cool?” Sungjin asks like they were high school friends who fought because one of them forgot to show up at the other’s party. 

“We’re cool,” Wonpil says calmly, although he feels something else. He feels sad. Like he’s lost something he’s never quite had. That little bit of hope that Wonpil had of Sungjin returning his feelings was gone now, and Wonpil feels stupid for even thinking that Sungjin would return his feelings even after Sungjin blatantly ignored him for days after his confession, and not to mention lied to him about nobody knowing his girlfriend.

Every night after Sungjin left for New York, Wonpil lies awake in his bed, reminiscing about the moments they’ve shared. Sometimes Wonpil feels so angry that he curses Sungjin’s name until sleep washes over him, and when he’s finally asleep he dreams about what could’ve been if Sungjin had stayed or if Sungjin loved him back.


End file.
